Ese es mi hijo Matt?
by CieloCriss
Summary: Un fic muy corto sobre Yamatto Ishida y su madre.


¿Ese es mi hijo Matt?  
  
  
--  
  
El día de hoy salí temprano del trabajo, aproveché para ir de compras, cosa que no suelo hacer muy a menudo, a diferencia de las otras señoras, que se la pasan en Centros Comerciales. Caminaba lentamente, no tenía prisa, por otra parte, sabía que mi hijo estaría ocupado hasta el anochecer, me había dicho que tenía una reunión con sus amigos.  
Suspiré con cansancio, no estaba impuesta a deambular por los pasillos de aquellas construcciones gigantes, para ser sincera, sólo compraba lo estrictamente necesario, ésta vez andaba de buen humor, se acercaba el cumpleaños de mi querido niño y debía comprarle algo digno de él, de su amabilidad, de su serenidad, no había duda de que Takeru era un regalo que el cielo me había dado; solía presumirlo con todas mis compañeras, ellas me envidiaban, mi hijo no era perfecto, pero se acercaba a la perfección.  
  
  
Eran un niño de apenas 12 años, con los ojos dulces, profundos, tranquilos; su cabello nunca estaba bien peinado, él se ahorraba dicha molestia poniéndose una gorra, sonreía muy a menudo, pero su risa no se oía escandalosa, era buen estudiante, y... lo más importante, era una persona capaz de dar mucho amor, de ayudar a los demás siempre, de ser fuerte... sí, mi hijo menor era muy fuerte, había dejado atrás el llanto innecesario, era menos efusivo, no tan dependiente, había madurado mucho, haciéndose cada vez un mejor ser humano... mi hijo tenía un toque esperanzado, con su mirada me inundaba en un mar de pensamientos; y ahora, me encontraba entres esas tiendas, con el propósito de comprarle una sorpresa... ¿Qué sería conveniente?, fuera lo que fuese, debía ser algo color verde, su favorito.  
  
  
Compré un helado y me senté en una banca, algo que hacía mucho que no realizaba, sentía que estaba fuera de mi ambiente, por todos lados había personas, caminando, corriendo, comprando; casi todos junto a sus familias, o amigos... yo tenía que admitir que había perdido a mi familia, y no tenía muchos amigos.   
  
  
Entonces lo vi, sí, era él, había vuelto a crecer... ¿De quién hablo?, pues de Matt, mi hijo mayor.  
  
  
Él estaba caminado abrazando a una chica pelirroja y de piel apiñonada, la reconocí como una de las niñas elegidas "Sora", si no me equivoco; por lo visto, ella y Yamato son más que amigos, observé bien a mi hijo, era tan mío que no podría comprender como es que lo sentía tan lejano, no era lo mismo que con Takeru, la mirada de mi primogénito era seca, fría, sombría... al menos eso creía, pero al ver como miraba a su "amiga", pude notar en él una extraña ternura, impropia del mismo, sentí nervios de verle así, esa mirada me recordó a mi exmarido... tengo que admitirlo, los gestos de Matt siempre fueron los de él, por eso siempre me sentí incómoda con el niño.  
  
  
  
¡Por Dios!, ¿Ese es mi hijo Matt?, mi asombro iba aumentando, él se había encontrado con otros amigos, era el chico del computador, el hijo de la Sra. Izumi, Koushirou, creo; a su lado estaba Taichi, el que, según TK, era el mejor amigo de mi vástago.  
  
  
Yamato no parecía seco, incluso parecía divertido y muy a menudo le golpeaba la cabeza a Taichi en son de broma, parecía un ser desinhibido; estaba asustada, no conocía esas facetas de Matt; yo estaba observándolo fijamente, con nostalgia, estuvieron platicando unos minutos, luego se despidieron, mi hijo se despidió de Sora con beso en la mejilla, y pareció advertirle a Taichi que no se pasara de listo con su chica (eso me supuse), su amigo Koushirou sólo miraba entretenido, por un momento el bobo casi me ve, pero logré esconderme, ¿Por qué hacía esto?, ¿Por qué me escondía?, no lo sé, de pronto quise descubrir como era él, el hijo que nunca tuve, el que nunca crié, el que fue maleducado por su padre, el que parecía tenerme resentimientos, el que tenía para conmigo una mirada fría y distante... todo lo contrario a Takeru, que me miraba dulcemente, que reía y ayudaba, que estaba cerca de mí siempre, que estaba bien educado, gracias a mí, que se había alimentado bien, también gracias a mí...   
  
  
Mi hijo siguió caminando, yo lo seguía desde lejos, entró a una tienda de música y salió de esta con una guitarra, que acomodó en su espalda, gracias a un cómodo estuche, seguí tras él; todas las chicas le miraban mientras él caminaba, era muy apuesto, eso sí, y con personalidad atrayente, parecía dominante, pero a mi no me engañaba, él podía ser tal vez todo lo contrario, más no lo entendí nunca, Matt era desconocido para mí, no sabía como era; algunas mujeres gritaban emocionadas.;  
"¡Es él, Yamatto Ishida!" y comenzaban a .... ¿perseguirlo?, sí, esa era la palabra, pero él sabía zafarse de ellas, vaya, era inteligente.  
  
  
Sabía que Matt tenía una banda, que era cantante, que lo hacía bien, eso es lo que Takeru decía, yo no siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de escucharlo... tengo que admitirlo, no me había interesado.  
  
  
--  
Retrospección (Flash back)  
--  
  
  
El pequeño estaba llorando, pero su llanto era tan silencioso como discreto, sus papás se estaban gritando, como siempre, ésta vez, estaban peor que nunca; su cuerpecito temblaba y no tenía en quien refugiarse, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero nunca lo decía, quería ser valiente y cuidar a su hermanito, estaba muy angustiado y abrazaba sus piernitas, escondiendo su carita, redonda y rosada, sus mejillas estaban rojas y tenían surcos de lágrimas, tenía que dejar de oír el cacofónico sonido de los gritos de sus padres, algo debía de hacer, tenía que impedirse a él mismo seguir sufriendo, no era justo.  
  
  
Agarró una sonaja que era de Takeru, comenzó a hacerla sonar, lo hacía con ritmo, con talento, aumentó el ruido al estrellar la sonaja en la cuna de TK, y empezó a armar su melodía, con esa especie de tambor improvisado, su hermanito no despertaría, tenía el sueño profundo. Poco a poco se olvidó de los gritos de sus papás, se concentró en su música y sonrió con nuevos ánimos.  
  
  
Su madre entró al cuarto, lo miró de forma fría, ella estaba con los ojos rojos y su piel estaba pálida. Al parecer la discusión había cesado, pero ella seguía afectada  
  
  
-¡Yamatto, deja de hacer ese ruido! - le regañó - Piensa en tu hermano, está dormido  
  
  
-Él no se despertará con mi canción, mamá - dijo el niño, con inocencia, miraba a su madre temeroso, pero después se volvió desafiante - mi canción se oye más bonita que los gritos tuyos y de papá.  
  
  
Natsuko no estaba de humor, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le arrebató la sonaja a Matt y lo arrastró a la salida.  
  
-¡Qué dejes dormir a Takeru!  
  
  
Matt no lloró, pero seguía retando a su mamá, casi inconscientemente.  
  
  
-¡Es tú culpa, Mami!, ¡No me quieres! - había gritado el pequeño, mientras se iba corriendo del sitio.  
  
  
-Él.... es igual a su padre.  
  
--  
Fin de Retrospección (Flash back)  
--  
  
  
Esos recuerdos me vinieron a la mente, ¡Dios!, qué cruel debía haber sido con Matt, yo sabía que me tenía resentimientos, que le incomodaba verme, ¿Acaso era porque lo separé de su hermano?... probablemente; pero me hizo gracia darme cuenta que desde niño se inclinó por ser músico, Takeru me había contado muchas veces sobre la armónica de Matt, del como transmitía sus emociones a través de las notas musicales, no sé, pero eso me enchinó la piel.  
  
  
Él entró a una extraña cochera "Hola muchachos, lamento la tardanza", saludó, los que estaban ahí lo saludaron y sin preámbulos, empezaron a ensayar, yo estaba afuera del edificio, con la mano en mi pecho, sintiendo la música de mi hijo, primero habían tocado canciones de rock, pero al final se enfocaron en baladas, en las que Yamatto demostraba tener voz firme, masculina... seductora, clara, nostálgica, tal vez alegre, pero a veces.  
  
  
-¿No está un poco grande para ser admiradora de MI Matt?? - me dijo una chica, a mis espaldas, de pelos parados, y cafés, tenía aspecto de loca.  
  
-¿Admiradora de TU Matt?  
  
-Sí, soy Jun Motomiya, fan # 1 de Matt, ahora, ¡quítese!!, iré con él.  
  
  
La chica no estaba en sus cabales, avanzó hacia el edificio y entró con decisión, instantes después, Yamatto salió corriendo, como huyendo de la chica de pelos de escoba; entonces seguí tras él, que parecía no tener intenciones de regresar al ensayo; con la chica loca allí, nadie le hubiera reclamado nada, él llegó a un parque y se sentó a descansar, estaba agotado, su mirada se tranquilizó, pero se puso melancólico, no sé porqué...  
  
  
-Mamá... - dijo de pronto, a mí casi se me detiene el corazón - Sal de ahí, por favor.  
  
  
¿Cómo sabía que era yo?, ¿cómo se dio cuenta de que lo había seguido?, salí de mi escondite, casi por inercia.  
  
-Yamatto...  
  
-¿Por qué me has seguido todo el día? - me preguntó, mientras se acercaba a mí, con su mirada fría, él no era así con los demás (Antes sí, pero había cambiado), sólo conmigo.  
  
-Intentaba conocerte - le dije  
  
-Hay otros métodos para ello, sé que tú lo sabes...  
  
  
Hubo un silencio entre los dos, yo no sabía que hacer.  
  
-Yo... hijo... lamento no haberlo hecho como se debe.  
  
-No importa, me gustó que me siguieras, sentí como si te importara.  
  
-Matt, tú siempre me has importado - era el momento de acercarme a él, era momento de ganarme su cariño, tan lejano y necesario - ¿Acaso has dudado de mi cariño?, hijo, me duele mucho tu mirada... tan distante, tan fría, sé que la merezco, te alejé de TK  
  
  
Matt se sentó y me desvió la mirada.  
  
  
-Mamá, ¿Por qué nunca me has mirado como a Takeru?, ¿Por qué me dejaste sólo?  
  
  
Yo me helé, estaba equivocada, mi hijo no resentía que lo separara de Takeru, bueno, en parte, pero jamás pensé que me extrañaría, que me reclamaría el haberlo dejado sólo, el que no lo mirara como a su hermano, ¡Dios!, seguro que lo miré de forma distante, fría y con resentimientos, sólo porque me recordaba a su padre, sólo porque no lo comprendía.... ¿Quién era él?, ¡¿él?!, ¡Ese es mi hijo Matt!, un joven sensible, que lucha por superarse a sí mismo, él es un corazón herido, que yo herí, es un hermano ejemplar, un chico fuerte... alguien que ha salido victorioso, que ha dejado de lamentarse a sí mismo, que está en proceso de aprender a reír, de aprender a Amar, de quererme... a mí.  
  
  
Me senté junto a mi hijo, él me miró por un momento, y me sonrió, de forma tierna, ese gesto hizo que me acordara de Takeru, tenían la misma expresión.  
  
-No importa, ¿Sabes?, sé que me quieres - dijo él, sonrojándose, sacó una armónica y comenzó a tocar, lo hacía tan bien, que me hizo llorar... y ahí, ambos, presas de la noche, nos dedicamos a mirar el cielo, y a hacer un juramento de cariño, al menos en nuestra mente....  
  
  
Si, lo sé, soy afortunada, tengo dos hijos, y los dos me quieren, cada quien a su manera.  
  
-Matt, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?  
  
-El negro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-Quería saberlo - respondí, sonreí con ánimos, mañana iría al centro comercial de nuevo, pero compraría dos regalos.  
  
FIN  
  
Notas:  
He aquí un minific, en donde decidí escribir un poco sobre la vida familiar de Matt, si se fijan, dicho personaje tiene facetas diferentes en 01 y en 02, posiblemente se adaptó y se mostró más extrovertido. Dejen sus reviews, por favor. 


End file.
